The disposition of fecal matter from household cats is not only a tedious and undesirable chore, necessitating the use of that favorite tool known as a pooper scooper. When the feces have been removed using such a tool it is oft times necessary to rinse the tool for obvious reasons, prior to placing it back in its normal storage location within the household. In addition, sometimes it is necessary to dump the litter and clean the box, if the cat's aim is not very good. There is a need therefore for an improved means of collecting and removing fecal matter from a litter box.
It is known to use kitty litter in litter boxes, and then to remove fecal matter deposited therein by the use of a shovel, pooper scooper or even with one's hand in a glove. In any event such a job is less than pleasant for the cat owner. There is a need therefore for an improved mode of collecting and disposing of fecal matter from litter boxes.
It is an object therefore to provide a device for the ready collection and removal of feline fecal matter.
It is another object of this invention to provide a device that can be easily and cheaply manufactured for use by cat owners.
Yet another object is to provide a device for the simple removal of fecal matter without disturbing the kitty litter of a litter box.
A yet further object is to provide a device which can be purchased quite inexpensively and which can be used by persons of all ages for the collection and removal feline feces.
Other objects of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter. The invention accordingly comprises the product possessing the features, properties and the relation of components which are exemplified in the following detailed disclosure, and the scope of the application of which will be indicated in the claims.
For a fuller understanding of the nature and objects of the invention reference should be had to the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.